


The Chat Adventures Of The Gaang

by KiwiKat_Writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Life-Changing Field Trips Hosted By Toph, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, aang pulls a sneeky on katara and sokka, thats it thats the fic, uuuuuh mentions of child abuse but its not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes
Summary: Avatar: my fake one that I have to use or get In Legal TroubleMrBlindSide: That’s a good reason for a fake nameMrBlindSide: Sup I’m Toph Im 13 and I never ****ing learned how to read bc im BLIND @BOOMERangBOOMERang: IMBOOMERang: S O R R YMrBlindSide: sure you are SokkaMrBlindSide: s u r e y o u a r e
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	The Chat Adventures Of The Gaang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumine_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumine_22/gifts).



**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

wotr bendr: Sokka where the **** is my water pouch

BOOMERang: ,,,,,,nothing

Avatar: ,,,,,uh guys,,,,, what is going on

wotr bendr: Air!!

BOOMERang: wait whomst is Air again

wotr bendr: We dont know their name, remember???? Legal stuffs and all that jazz

wotr bendr: and we joke that they’re the Avatar bc they’re like The Last Airbender

BOOMERang: ,,,u right

wotr bendr: ,,,Sokka I swear if you’re on cactus juice again-

Avatar: wait this sounds interesting

BOOMERang: ,,,,,,,shut,,,,,

MrBlindSide: oop there is Tea to be Spilt

Avatar: W H O M S T

MrBlindSide: WAIT WHO IS AVATAR

wotr bendr: ,,,i forgot abt that

wotr bendr: Toph, that’s Air. Air, Toph

Avatar: hi!

MrBlindSide: what kind of name is Air

Avatar: my fake one that I have to use or get In Legal Trouble

MrBlindSide: That’s a good reason for a fake name

MrBlindSide: Sup I’m Toph Im 13 and I never ****ing learned how to read bc im BLIND @BOOMERang

BOOMERang: IM

BOOMERang: S O R R Y

MrBlindSide: sure you are Sokka

MrBlindSide: s u r e y o u a r e

wotr bendr: ,,,,ANYWAYS DO YALL WANT THE CACTUS JUICE STORY

Avatar: !!!!! YES PLZ

MrBlindSide: i am always in need of more blackmail

BOOMERang: plz no

BOOMERang: Katara???

wotr bendr: Okay so once we were visiting a desert, and Sokka was getting thirsty. Instead of drinking water like any sane person, he decided to lop off a piece of cactus and drink the juice from it. I kid you not it was like he drank alcohol. There was a vaguely mushroom-shaped cloud, and he did this stupid dance while praising the ‘friendly mushroom’

wotr bendr: He also did the worm while screeching about how it was ‘the quenchiest’ and ‘nothing was quenchier’

BOOMERang: KA T A R A

MrBlindSide: thank you so much Katara

Avatar: IM LITRALLY WH E E ZIB GN RN

Avatar: wait I gotta go

wotr bendr: stay safe Air!

BOOMERang: yepp!

MrBlindSide: dont die, **** **** up

wotr bendr: ,,,,Toph they’re a monk, they’re pacifist. THey may be in the foster system but they Cannot Fight

MrBlindSide: ,,,When Was I Told This

wotr bendr: ,,,anyWAYS UUUGH CAN PROFESSOR OZAI JUST C H I L L W THE HOMEWORK

BOOMERang: hallelujah

MrBlindSide: YES THE STACK IS SO TALL I CAN F E E L IT

BOOMERang: every day I think of the secret ending to The Walking Dead

wotr bendr: ???? what???

BOOMERang: 

BOOMERang:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiaWzLZbleo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiaWzLZbleo)

wotr bendr:

wotr bendr: OH G O SH

BOOMERang: guys Air muted us ;(

wotr bendr: Sokka dont b mean

MrBlindSide: Sokka dont be mean to Twinkletoes

BOOMERang: twiNKLETOES-

MrBlindSide: he’s an airbender. He barely touches the ground. Twinkletoes

BOOMERang: 

BOOMERang: logic

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep blop w a r_ **

wotr bendr: Yo did anyone see the new kid? The one with blue arrows that walked in w Zuko??

BOOMERang: oh gosh Im not the only one

MrBlindSide: :)

wotr bendr: ,,,sorry Toph

Avatar: ??

wotr bendr: Hey Air! There’s a new kid at our school, and guess what?? I think he’s an Airbender too! 

wotr bendr: I think you’d get along swell!

Avatar: o rlly?

BOOMERang: yeah! Apparently he’s Zuko’s foster bro, and I gotta admit I feel bad for him

BOOMERang: I mean, living with ZUKO and O Z A I?

BOOMERang: poor dude

BOOMERang: Here’s a pic:

BOOMERang: [newdood.jpg]

Avatar:

Avatar: looks like a fun guy!

wotr bendr: pfft he just showed Zuko smth on his phone and they both started laughing

wotr bendr: He kinda has a cute laugh

BOOMERang: DING DONG THE CRUSH BELLS ARE A-RINGING

wotr bendr: MCSQUEEZE ME

MrBlindSide: idk katara that sounds romantic to me

wotr bendr: G U Y S

Avatar: Guys stop teasing Katara

Avatar: But Katara, I think you should talk to him! He sounds chill

wotr bendr: hhhhhwhy

wotr bendr: FIN E

Avatar: I’ll go offline in support of you!

wotr bendr: thanks AIR

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

wotr bendr: guys! information!

wotr bendr: His name is Aang Rlung, and hes an Airbender!

wotr bendr: After they all went missing, he was put into the foster system and he’s been bounced around ever since

wotr bendr: Apparently no one wants to adopt an Airbender after their disappearance >:(

BOOMERang: well that’s not very plus ultra of them

MrBlindSide: that’s kinda r00d ngl

MrBlindSide: but guys frfr what would happen if Air or Aang were actually the Avatar

wotr bendr: pfft that’d be hilarious

BOOMERang: I mean what’s the cycle again???

wotr bendr: Water, Earth, Fire, Air

BOOMERang: ,,,,guys the last Avatar was Fire, right

BOOMERang: it’s actually possible

Avatar: pfft

Avatar: I mean, who knows

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

wotr bendr: okay I gotta be honest I keep thinking I dont have a crush

wotr bendr: then I see ****ING AANG RLUNG DURING P.E. AND WHOOPS THERE GOES MY HEART

wotr bendr: ,,,,,this is not DMs

Avatar: You should hang out with him more!

wotr bendr: hhhh mayhaps

**  
  
  
  
**

**_W E L C O M E T O A P P L E B E E S_ **

bees: AANG WHERE ARE YOU 

apple: ELFUHSNEFNDDKN ZUKO I WAS HANGING OUT W SOMEONE AND LOST TRACK OF TIME IM SKEDADDLING MY SCRAWNY BOOTY HOME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE

bees: ...father’s not gonna be happy

apple: 

apple: I’ll burn that bridge when I get to it

apple: Hide in the space, you’ll know when I’m home

bees: I still hate that I can’t protect you

apple: Zuko you’re his own kid, I’m a foster that’s been through this before

apple: I know how to take it

bees: you shouldn’t have to take it tho

apple: yeah well i gotta

apple: just plz hide

bees:

bees: im in the spot

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

MrBlindSide: @Avatar @Avatar @Avatar YO TWINKLETOES WHAT THE ****

MrBlindSide: HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA DO THAT

Avatar: !!!! DMS

**  
  
**

**_DM between MrBlindSide and Avatar_ **

Avatar: Ok what did you find out

MrBlindSide: YOU’RE AANG A N D YOU’RE THE AVATAR

MrBlindSide: WHAT THE ACTUAL **** WHY AREN’T YOU TELLING US

Avatar: Toph listen a moment

Avatar: Ozai doesn’t want anyone knowing who I am

Avatar: He wants me to help him further his company, and he wants the Avatar completely under his thumb until then

Avatar: He’s a pretty bad dude, but I’ve been in worse homes

Avatar: Basically if you spill I will be in Huge Trouble then You Will Be In Huge Trouble

MrBlindSide: ,,,,,,,,I know where Ozai lives, pack your bags

Avatar: toph?

Avatar: Toph

Avatar: TOPH

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

MrBlindSide: guys I'm going on a ****ing crusade

wotr bendr: have fun

BOOMERang: make sure to pack cactus juice

Avatar: Toph no

MrBlindSide: T O P H Y E S

**  
  
  
**

**_DM between MrBlindSide and Avatar_ **

MrBlindSide: WOOHOO THAT WAS AWESOME

Avatar: T OP H I TO LDYOU N O T TO

MrBlindSide: 1. You look like you got hit by the Magic School Bus and 2.

MrBlindSide: ARE YOU KIDDING I GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN TELL ZUKO TO PACK HIS BAGS

Avatar: 

Avatar: you know what why not

**  
  
**

**_W E L C O M E T O A P P L E B E E S_ **

apple: Zuzu my friend is telling you to pack your bags

bees: aang why

apple: hehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehe check my room

bees: 

bees: Aang where the **** are you

apple: she learned about everything

apple: She snuck me out and she wants to sneak you out too

bees: 

bees: Give me five mins to pack everything I need

bees: I don’t want to be here anymore

apple: !!!!

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

MrBlindSide: WOOP I GOTTA SNEAK PEOPLE OUT OF HEAVILY FORTIFIED HOUSES MORE OFTEN

wotr bendr:  _ toph _

MrBlindSide: cr**

**  
  
  
**

**_DM between MrBlindSide and Avatar_ **

MrBlindSide: my parents have connections

MrBlindSide: how long would it take for you and Zuko to be removed from Ozai and adopted by them

Avatar: ,,,,,,,,,,,,toph

MrBlindSide: **** IT IMMA ASK

**  
  
  
**

**_DM between MrBlindSide and bees_ **

bees: uh who are you

MrBlindSide: The person that snuck you out, you’re welcome btw

MrBlindSide: Anyways uuh would you happen to have anything that would incriminate your father and get you both into the foster care system so you could be adopted by my parents instead

bees: excuse me but what the ****

bees: ,,,yknow what why not

bees: I know how to get the security tapes, both inside and outside, from the system

bees: but you’d have to ask Aang if there was anything else that happened, I’ve been busy

MrBlindSide: omgosh yeS

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

wotr bendr: Toph what did you do

MrBlindSide: nothing :)

BOOMERang: i'm nervous

**  
  
  
**

**_bleep bloop w a r_ **

wotr bendr: GUYS KSDNWFDLNDQLNFELDQS HAVE YOU SEEN

wotr bendr: OZAI’S BEEN ARRESTED FOR ABUSE AND NEGLECT WHAT THE HECK

wotr bendr: HIS KIDS ARE CURRENTLY IN A SAFE SPACE BUT W H E R E I S T H A T

MrBlindSide: on a completely unrelated note I just got 2 brothers

wotr bendr: wO T

BOOMERang: literally what

MrBlindSide:

**_MrBlindSide has added bees to the chat_ **

MrBlindSide: WELCOME TO APPLEBEES WOULD YOU LIKE THE APPLES OR THE BEES

BOOMERang: uh the bees?

MrBlindSide: H E H A S C H O S E N T H E B E E S

BOOMERang: wait

bees: *walks forward, menacingly shaking a buzzing jar*

BOOMERang: W A IT

wotr bendr: Wait Toph you only added one brother to the chat

wotr bendr: where’s the other

Avatar:

**_Avatar has changed their nickname to apple_ **

apple: ,,,,,sup

wotr bendr: 

wotr bendr: wait

wotr bendr: wait no what

apple: ,,,,y’know it’s really flattering that you have a crush on me

wotr bendr: 

BOOMERang: [yallbrokeher.mov]*

apple: anyways GUYS IM BEING FOSTERED BY THE BEI FONGS AND???? THEY HAVENT THREATENED VIOLENCE AGAINST AIRBENDERS YET????

BOOMERang: ,,,,thats kinda sad man

apple: yougotmethere.jpg

BOOMERang: did

BOOMERang: did you just type that out

BOOMERang: and not include the image file

apple: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> i have lost all control of my life  
> Dedicated to Lumine_22 bc they're an amazing hooman being and I loaf them sm


End file.
